


Bedroom memories

by luna_rey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Suggestive, Thinking about their first kiss, kiss, married, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_rey/pseuds/luna_rey
Summary: Where zelda and link are reminiscing of their first kiss





	Bedroom memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've been comfortable enough with to publish, sooo I hope you like it

"Hey, link?" He hums in response. "Do you remember our first kiss?" Zelda questions as she snuggles closer to him on their shared bed. The moon was the only light source in the room, but it was all he needed. Her hair glowed with life, her eyes twinkling like stars, and her skin against his felt soft. He laughed slightly. "Come now, do you think that I would forget a kiss like that?" He teases, causing her to glow a shade of red. With a sense of urgency, he captures her lips with his own. He parts his lips to nibble on her bottom lip. She obliges giving him access to her mouth. He deepens the kiss, and she excitedly giggles as he maneuvers himself so he is hovering over her. 

The passion that a single kiss can present, was not at all shocking to the pair. For they share plenty of passionate kisses. Their lips connected. Their deep passion for eachother not only shown through their kiss, but also shines brightly in both their eyes. Link explores the cavern of zeldas mouth, smiling as he hears her moan in response. He winks in her reddened direction as her tongue darts towards his, fighting for dominance. He teases, but ultimately hands over the reigns to zelda as she dominates their kiss. 

Link pulls back, a smile planted on his lips. "If memory is to serve well, it was something like that wasn't it?" He continues to tease staring directly into zeldas hooded eyes. She laughs, before thrusting him down onto the bed using the momentum to place herself on top of him. She sat their, straddling him. Pleased to find the he was hard under his night ware. Zelda began moving in teasing motions. Her core began to burn with every groan he produced. She had wished that in this moment they had no clothes on. 

"Not quite, my love. It went more like this" she stopped all motion, sitting directly on his clothe covered hardened member. She bent to his lips, placing a soft kiss on them before placing sweet short kisses down his jaw, leading to his neck. He begins to groan, to her great pleasure and she feels his member stiffen more. All either wanted to do in that moment was rip the others clothes off. Zelda allowed her hands to wander, as did he. Link found his fingers crawling up zeldas thigh slipping under her nightgown dragging it along for the journey. Zeldas hands went to his hard toned chest, she firmly placed her hands on his muscular chest as she began to move, rubbing his aching groin between her thighs.

They both wanted eachother, and now decided to take one another. His hand found her breast. He cupped it, massaging it and began teasing her nipples. Zelda began urgently unbuttoning his night tunic. But in her rush, zelda could not properly grip the buttons, causing her frustration. She finally snapped, just grabbing both side of his shirt and pulling them apart causing the buttons to break off and tumble to the floor. He laughs, and pulls her nightgown over her head, before engaging in another passionate kiss. 

When they broke apart this time, there was no talking. No! Their bodies would do the talking now. She began kissing his neck as he groped her breast in his palm. Her back arched at the contact stopping her fervent kisses on his neck. His head dove towards her breast, taking it into his mouth. She moaned, moving slightly enough to heed little attention to his needy member. He took her nub in between his teeth and gently bit down enough for her to feel it, but not be pained. His other hand was currently rubbing her core. Giving her body extreme pleasure.

As her body began trembling, he teasingly stopped. She gasped. He stopped just short of her orgasm. She then moved her hand to his hair, pulling his head back to reveal his neck. She began kissing and licking him again, but not sweet pecks. This was a desperate kiss, full of need.

Her free hand found it's way to her husbands pants. She rubbed over the clothed bump. His moans music to her ears. She then slipped her hand under, stoking the hardened member. He bucked into her hand... her soft, warm hand. He knew that their night together would be one filled with passion, unbridled, pleasure filled bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who made it to the end, thank you for reading my fanfiction. I hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
